


Connor can be a bitch sometimes

by Stranger_Danger420



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Crack, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_Danger420/pseuds/Stranger_Danger420
Summary: After the revolution, all androids are released and have freedom, which means Connor can do whatever the fuck he wants
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

Well, Connor was bored. He was already finished with all the paper work.

He glanced at his partner Hank, who was scrolling through dog photos. Then, to Nines. He was focused on his desk. Poor guy, after he was released, Connor had to be there, he didn't get the feel of deviancy that much at first.

Connor started getting irritated at the sound of Reed's voice. He was insulting Nines again. Well, Nines just got used to it.  
Connor then replayed his memories of all the bad encounters with Reed. He could feel his stress levels rising up as he continued to swear at Nines.

"Fucking androids...I fucking swear to God you and your kind... you and your plastic "species"...fucking hell"

And Connor snapped.

Connor glanced at Hank, he also seemed to be displeased at Reed's behavior. Connor rolled his eyes and licked his lips.

"GAVIN **_FUCKING_** REED" 

A moment of silence. This even got Fowler's attention. The rest of the DPD was curious on what would happen next. The last time someone tried to stand up against Reed, it did not end well.

"What the fuck-"

"Stop being such an ass"

"Plastic bitch"

"at least I'm not a piece of shit"

Another moment of silence. Reed started gritting his teeth.

"You motherfucke-"

"Maybe you should try to shut the fuck up...maybe it'll help you improve your life...Oh wait... _you dont have one_ "

Hank just started laughing without a care in the world. Reed was absolutely shocked and his face was turning red.

"Just because you're an android-"

"Just because what? Gavin dear, if I had a face like yours, I'd sue my parents."

Hank was choking now. He was proud of what Connor has become. 

Connor stood up, with his back facing Reed. 

"Fuck you." Reed managed to say.

"Sorry Gavin, you're just not my type."

Connor then brought his right hand to do the middle finger while walking away.

The office was quiet. Except for Fowler and Hank's laughter. 

"Holy Shit reed... he got you good" Hank was clutching his stomach.

"Connor's getting good lately, he might have a raise" Fowler pats Reed's shoulder and goes back to his office in a good mood.

Nines just adored Connor even more.

Reed was embarassed, but for some reason, he liked it.

Connor visits Jericho.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Connor." Markus greeted him with a smile.

Jericho was busy these days, but today, they seemed to have taken a break.

They were all chatting, having snacks and all that. 

North gives Connor a slice of cake, "want some?"

"Though, I am built with taste receptors, I have never eaten before." Connor explained.

Not all androids were able to eat, only those built to be partners and Connor, for investigative purposes and social interaction.

And so when Connor tastes the cake, he becomes ADDICTED and he stops moving for awhile.

"Ummmm... Connor are you ok?" Josh asks. Simon went closer until he heard Connor swear, "Fuck."

"You dont like it?" Markus tries to take the plate away but Connor held on to it.

Connor then looks up and swallows the WHOLE slice. 

"BRUH WHAT THE FUCK!" North laughs

"More." Connor demands

The whole afternoon was spent feeding connor different kinds of stuff.

Everyone thought it was cute.

The day after, Hank calls them on the phone telling why the fuck did they give him cake because it turns out, Connor used Hank's credit card to buy 10 whole cakes.

Jericho was not sorry at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day that Connor finally got drunk. Trailing behind him was Nines, making sure he wasn't getting into trouble. 

"Nines..."

"Yea?"

"Fuckin'..." Connor throws up on the side of the road

"Godamnit Connor" Nines then helps Connor throw up the alcohol in his system.

They keep walking until they reach Jericho

"Connor, why are we here?"

"Because..." He blinks "I dont fucking know" He continues. Connor goes to the entrance where the 4 main leaders of Jericho stay. He kicks the wall

"WASSUP BITCHES!!"

They are dumbfounded.

"Connor?" They say simultaneously

"Well, we went out to drink. I'm just making sure he doesnt shoot someone or something" Nine then leads Connor to sit

"Nines..."

"Yes, Connor?"

"Fuckin'..."

"Oh shit not again"

Nine then carries Connor to the bathroom

The others can hear puking sounds

Connor comes out again with messy hair and an unbuttoned shirt. 

"Lemme sober up a bit..." Connor goes back to the bathroom and washes his face and gargles some water.

"There..."

"Fuck, he looks hot" Is what they thought, now added that he was wet

Connor sits back down on the chair

"Someone fuck me" Connor blurts out

Absolute fucking silence

"What?" North starts giggling

"Connor, you're drunk" Markus would say yes but... he isnt himself

"Maybe you should go rest, ok?" Simon says 

"I'm going to record this like wtf" Josh starts giggling as well

"Ughhhh... I feel horny as heck" Connor continues to mess with his already messy hair

They were just staring at each other

"Since ya'll dont want to do it..."

Connor grabs Nines and turns toward Simon

"Do you have an extra room here?"

"Oh yea, just go to the end of the hallway to the right."

"SIMON WHY" North screams

"OH SHIT SORRY" Simon realizes what he had done

"Welp, gonna go relieve myself, come on Nines" Connor stands up 

"CONNOR NO" Markus then ties Connor to the chair

"I didn't know you would be so kinky Markus." Connor winks

Now Markus had to relieve himself as well.

The night continued with Connor and his sexual innuendos until his body couldn't take it anymore and went into sleep mode

The next morning...

"What happened last night?" Connor wakes up 

Nines was sitting on the couch watching the news

"Dont you remember?"

"Nope"

The other four androids started waking up as well, they all had to sleep on the living room just to keep each other in check and connor. Nines sends a mental message to everyome except Connor.

'He doesn't remember anything'

'Bruhhh' North started giggling again

'Good' Markus sends a look of concern to Connor

'I got everything recorded tho hahahaha' Josh adds

'Senddd' Simon says


	4. Chapter 4

Most days, Connor was calm but today, he wasn't. He was easily irritated and Hank, well he called, "Hey Nines, someone's gonna die if you dont keep an eye on him." He let out a small chuckle.

"I am very much capable to taking care of myself, Hank." Connor glared at the both of them.

"Oh really? I mean, Reed did do you good! Who would've expected you would fall for the prank?" Hank and Reed smiled at each other.

"Let's go, Nines." Nines was more like a dog now, or maybe more like a baby sitter.  
He followed him out of the office, while hearing Hank laughing with Reed.

"AAAARRRGGHHH!! This is so annoying!" Connor kicked a trash can over.

"Well, that was pretty funny." Woops- that made Connor even more mad.

"How was I supposed to know I was holding a dildo??!!!" 

"Well, you could've not accepted Reed's challenge in the first place."

Connor was trying to achieve inner peace. He breathe in and out. "Okay, let's go hang out with the guys in Jericho."

Connor, was still irritable and Nines was amused. He was wondering how far he could push this childish behavior of pouting and loud stomping.

They arrived at Jericho, they were hanging out as usual, but Connor was still acting up. North suggested trying a roast war and everything was nice and good and Connor seemed to finally calmed down. This roast war allowed him to release all his anger and he was really surprisingly good at insulting people, and the others were laughing along. That is, until, it was Connor vs. Markus.

Markus was throwing insults here and there and all Connor had to say were two words, 

"You're bald."

Silence.

"Shit's about to go down, man." North said fearfully

Josh and Simon nodded in understanding.

"DID YOU JUST-"

"Call you bald? Yes."

"REEEEEEEEEE"

The next morning, Connor was filled with scratches and Markus had a blackeye.


End file.
